This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to air silencer apparatus for internal combustion engines.
Prior air silencer apparatus include means for draining the air silencer cavity of fluid such as water and fuel. These prior means have used gravity or a combination of gravity and a vacuum to transfer the fluid from the air silencer cavity to the crankcase (such as draining the bottom of the air silencer cavity downwardly into the crankcase). With such means, fluid is introduced into the crankcase or other engine cavities while the engine is not operating. In such a case, the fluid is not immediately purged from the engine, and the result is a deposit of fluid which can lead to corrosion of internal engine components or initial starting difficulties.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose air silencer apparatus:
Kawasaki U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,526 issued May 14, 1974; and PA1 Kishira U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,956, issed Sept. 17, 1974.